legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Meister of War
After Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker, Zeus comes back and this time he brings his new empire,The Sith Stalker,and Malachite to kill the heroes, he's also going to focused on the true heroine of this story, Maka Albarn. Meanwhile The other heroes are facing against the other three villains team,s Kingpin's Alliance,The Murderistic League,and Beelzeboss's League. Maka is facing the Gods of Olympus. This is all out war Maka vs Zeus and his fellow Gods The heroes Vs Beelzeboss's League Vs The Murderistic League Vs Kingpin's Alliance Who will win? the heroes or the villains? And now ladies and gentlemen this is the final Adventures of P Team/Helper Squad made by daveg502. Main Hero: Maka Albarn Other heroes: Kratos, Knuckles, Scorpion, Cruger, Brock Samson, Starkiller and other heroes teams. Main Villains: Zeus Other Villains: Beelzeboss, Dennis The Hitman, Arachne(Soul Eater), Gongora,Malachite, The Sith Stalker,Beelzeboss League,The Murderisitc League,Kingpin's Alliance. Season 1 Maka's Storyline: After she was tricked and killed by Zeus, Maka was in hell, until she is rescued and joined by her former enemy,Gaia and her titans to aid her to kill Zeus once and for all. in order to kill Zeus, she must go to the Sisters of Fate to travel back to where she was killed by Zeus in order for her revenge. The heroes Storyline: They ALL Fight Against Beelzeboss,Johan Liebert,and Kingpin's teams in ULTIMATE DEATH WAR, However, they are not alone, they got new team ally named The Odyssey Elite Members to aid them in war against The other teams villains. Season 2 Maka's Storyline: After killing her father by a mistake, Maka travels back in time to save Gaia and her titan from the Great War during their battle against Zeus and his Gods. Meanwhile Zeus talks to his Fellow Gods to help him to kill Maka. In so The Second Great War has started with Maka,Gaia and their Titans armies fight off against Zeus and his fellow Gods. After the death of Poseidon by the hands of Bloodthirsty Meister, Maka confronts Zeus for the first time. However Zeus grows more powerful and use his powers to blast Maka and Gaia away, Gaia tells Maka the real reason why she and her titans to help her cause Maka is forced to served the Titans, Maka refused, Gaia then betrayed Maka and Maka falls down to Hell (God of War), where her journey begins to take the Gods and Titans down. The Heroes Storyline: Still fighting the villains teams however they will not appear anymore since Poseidon's death will cause flood to RISE up to them, it is unknown if they are alive or not. Trivia Maka will be the only one who can fight The Gods of Olympus by herself, no one, not even Soul or Kratos will help her. This is the finale of daveg502's adventure. The Gods of Olympus,Beelzeboss,Johan Liebert,and Kingpin are the last Main Villains of this story. this will be the MOST darkest and cruel story then Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker. Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Spinoffs Category:Daveg502